Theodore Wilson
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | died = | deathplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. (stroke) | gender = Male | series = The Sanford Arms | character = Phil Wheeler | spouse = Joan Pringle, 1980-1991 | relatives = 2 children with Pringle | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1970-1990 }} Theodore "Teddy" Wilson (December 10, 1943 – July 21, 1991) first appeared as the delivery agent that delivers Fred a telegram inviting him to a bogus junk man convention in Hawaii in Episode one of "Hawaiian Connection" aired on September 24, 1976. Later, he appeared as Phil Wheeler, an old army buddy of Fred's who bought the Sanford and Son Salvage and the Sanford Arms, in the failed 1977 NBC-TV spinoff comedy series titled The Sanford Arms. Teddy was probably best known for his recurring role as Sweet Daddy Williams on the CBS-TV sitcom series Good Times. Career Born in New York City, Teddy made his acting debut in the blaxploitation film, Cotton Comes to Harlem, along with Sanford and Son series star Redd Foxx. He would go on to appear in several blaxploitation films of the era. In addition to films, Wilson also landed roles in several popular television shows. Wilson portrayed Earl the postman and barber in the series That's My Mama. He also played several characters in the 1970s sitcom What's Happening!!, including the role of Al Dunbar in a popular two-part episode. In the conclusion of the two-part episode, Wilson's character gets arrested for bootlegging a Doobie Brothers concert.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0746259/ What's Happening!!, "Doobie or Not Doobie: Part 1"][http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0746260/ What's Happening!!, "Doobie or Not Doobie: Part 2"] In 1977, Wilson starred in the short-lived sitcom The Sanford Arms, a spin-off of Sanford and Son. After the series was canceled, Wilson made various guest appearances in episodes of The White Shadow (he also wrote a 1980 episode), Enos, Gimme a Break!, The Golden Girls, and What's Happening Now. In 1986, he had a recurring role on another short-lived series, The Redd Foxx Show. Wilson continued to work steadily throughout the late 1980s and 1990s appearing in Alien Nation, CBS-TV's Dallas, ABC-TV's Family Matters, Tales from the Crypt, Gabriel's Fire, Mama's Family, and NBC-TV's Quantum Leap. He was also featured in films The Hunter ''(1980), Blake Edwards' A Fine Mess'' (1986) and'' That;s Life!'' (1986). Wilson made his last onscreen appearance in Blood in Blood Out, a 1993 crime drama series released after his death. Personal life and death In 1980, Wilson married actress Joan Pringle. The couple had two children. On July 21, 1991, Wilson died of a stroke at the age of 47 in Los Angeles, California.[http://www.nytimes.com/1991/07/25/obituaries/theodore-wilson-actor-47.html Obituaries: Theodore Wilson, Actor, 47, Associated Press for the The New York Times, 1991-07-25, accessed 2010-09-23. Quote: His sister-in-law, Naomi Pringle, said he (Wilson) had suffered a stroke..][Actress Joan Pringle Will Oversee $40,000 Estate of Theodore Wilson, 1991-11-04, Jet magazine article, accessed 2009-02-28.] References *The Hawaiian Connection: Part 1 External links *Theodore Wilson at the Internet Movie Datatbase (IMDb) *[http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=8513735 Theodore Wilson at Find A Grave Memorial] Category:Actors Category:Sanford Arms cast members Category:Guest stars